1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch control panel securing device and an electronic apparatus having the touch control panel securing device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch control panel securing device that is used for mounting fixedly a touch control panel, and that allows for easy assembly and disassembly, and to an electronic apparatus having the touch control panel securing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, Taiwan Patent No. M299325 discloses a touch control panel securing device that includes a securing plate 11 for mounting fixedly a touch control panel 12 to a top plate 13 of a notebook computer. The securing plate 11 includes a plate body 111 that is formed with a pair of engaging holes 112 proximate to a right lateral side thereof. Each of the engaging holes 112 is registered with an engaging hook 131 formed on an inner side of the top plate 13 for engagement therewith. The plate body 111 is further formed with a pair of through holes 113 proximate to a left lateral side thereof . Each of the through holes 113 is registered with a threaded hole 132 formed on an inner side of the top plate 13, and a fastener 14 extends through the through hole 113 and the threaded hole 132, such that the securing plate 11 is fixed to the top plate 13.
When it is desired to secure the touch control panel 12 on the inner side of the top plate 13, the touch control panel 12 is first placed on the inner side of the top plate 13 in such a manner that a plurality of protruding ribs 133 formed on the inner side of the top plate 13 abut against a peripheral edge of the touch control panel 12. Next, the engaging hooks 131 of the top plate 13 are registered and engage the engaging holes 112 of the securing plate 11, and the through holes 113 of the securing plate 11 are aligned with the threaded holes 132 of the top plate 13. Finally, the fasteners 14 are extended through the through holes 113 and engaged with the threaded holes 132 using a screwdriver, such that the securing plate 11 is secured to the top plate 13, and presses against the touch control panel 12 to secure the same on the inner surface of the top plate 13.
Since a tool such as a screwdriver is needed to assemble the securing plate 11 to and disassemble the securing plate 11 from the top plate 13, assembly and disassembly are inconvenient. Hence, repair and replacement of the touch control panel 12 involves a significant amount of assembly and disassembly time. As a result, there is a need to devise a touch control panel securing device which allows for easy assembly and disassembly of the touch control panel 12.